This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When using a ladder, the wider the rung that the user stands on, typically the more secure the user feels standing on the rung because the wider the rung the wider the surface area for the user to place his or her feet on the rung. By having a greater surface area, it feels more like standing on the ground or a floor that is the natural position for user when standing.
The width of a rung is determined by the amount of material used for the wrong, how the rung is attached to a rail, and that the rung does not interfere with the operation or the use of the ladder. The amount of material is desired to be minimized to reduce the weight that the rung contributes to the overall weight of the ladder, yet still be strong enough to support the necessary weight of the user. The rung needs to be securely attached to the rails of the ladder so there is no issue that when the user stands on the rung, the rung will not come loose a break away from the rails. The rung cannot be so wide that it interferes with the user climbing the rungs and possibly catching a foot on the rung is a user climbs a ladder, or striking a knee against the rung as the user lifts his or her leg there's the user climbs the ladder. In addition, the rung should not be so wide that it could catch on an object when the ladder is being moved, where make it difficult for the ladder to be stored. Furthermore, in regard to an extension ladder, the rungs should not interfere with the movement of the sections of the extension ladder. In regard to a stepladder, the rungs should not impede with the opening and closing of the sections. Accordingly, it is generally desired to provide for a rung with a width as large as possible given the aforementioned constraints.